The invention concerns a device for applying a liquid or gel-like product comprising a rotatably supported ball serving as an applicator element, and a storage chamber for the product to be applied on a side of the ball in opposite relationship to an applicator side of the ball for loading the ball on its side in opposite relationship to its applicator side, wherein the storage chamber has a feed opening for the product to be applied.
Devices of the above-indicated kind are known in the form of ballpoint pens. In general a predetermined amount of the product is to be applied is stored in the storage chamber of such applicator devices. When the storage chamber is exhausted the ballpoint pen (or at least its refill) has to be thrown away. More specifically refilling is generally at least extremely difficult for a user, if not impossible.
As the user does not usually himself fill the storage chamber with the product he also has no influence for example on the color of the product to be applied. If a different color is wanted a different ballpoint pen or at least a different refill generally has to be employed.
The object of the invention is to provide an applicator device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification which does not have to be replaced in the event of the storage chamber being exhausted.